


bound to break me in

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's strange, being theirs - but Seth is growing into it just fine.</p><p>Set Summerslam 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bound to break me in

**Author's Note:**

> (@ the person - at least, i'm pretty sure it's one person - who has for some reason decided to consistently comment on this fic using names of wrestlers/rp in the comments, please don't. that literally made me feel so so so uncomfortable??? especially because this fic is rated g and the comments were, well, NOT. i have deleted most of your comments but kept one that was actually relevant to the fic to reply to. because of this, i have enabled comment moderation on this work, which i have never felt the need to do before. thank you.)

It’s strange, being theirs. Different from being Dean and Roman’s – that goes without saying. The good kind of strange, though: Seth gets what he needs from Hunter and Stephanie, not just behind the scenes but everything that he knows will boost his career, too.

And that’s only such a small part of it.

 

The three of them are in Stephanie’s private locker room, and Seth’s still so high from his victory over Dean. He keeps pacing around the room, and maybe that’s a bit of a _Dean_ thing to do, but he just can’t seem to stop. Hunter should probably be in gorilla, overseeing the match that’s going on and helping to run the show, but he’s here instead to wish Stephanie luck.

And to congratulate Seth, of course. There’s that now, too.

“Well,” Hunter says, a hand on Seth’s shoulder. “You got him.”

Seth smirks. “Yeah,” he says. “I got him good.”

Hunter nods, firm and sure. Even if it’s only the three of them in here, he’s still all business with Seth, as if he’s worried that someone’s going to burst in and make a scandal of it.

“And you’ve still got that briefcase, too. I’m looking forward to seeing what you’re gonna do with that.” There’s a pause, and then, his smile softer and his voice quieter, “I’m proud of you, Seth.”

Seth feels his heart throb at the words. _Proud_. Exactly how he wants Hunter and Stephanie to feel. He was proud of his creation, of his Shield, but Dean and Roman never told him that they were, too. He needs the assurance.

Stephanie’s in front of the mirror, giving her hair a few finishing touches before her match against Brie. Seth watches, stepping closer to her so he can see himself beside her in the glass.

“Nice gear,” he tells her, trying his best not to sound flustered. “You look great.”

“Honey, you should see what else I had designed with it,” she says, tone cool, smile tugging at her lips when Seth’s eyes widen. “Later,” Stephanie continues. “You’ll get to see later. When I’m done winning this match and it’s just the three of us.”

She doesn’t bother lowering her voice on the last few words like Hunter does when he talks about it. Seth thinks her father would probably have a heart attack if he found out, but Stephanie is shameless. She knows it has to be kept quiet, a secret, but she isn’t ashamed about it in the slightest.

“Good luck out there,” Seth says when it’s finally time for her to make her way out for her match. “Not that I think you’ll need it.”

“Thank you, Seth,” she tells him, and there it is again, there in the way Stephanie says it – _pride_ , her being _proud_ of him. “That means a lot from you.”

A moment later and Hunter’s reflection has joined Seth’s and Stephanie’s in the mirror, his hand at Stephanie’s back.

“Think we should get going – your match is up next.”

They both shoot Seth another smile and a nod before exiting the room together, leaving him on his own.

Except he’s not alone, not really. Soon enough, there’s Stephanie on the monitor on the wall, going out to the ring for her match, and he knows where Hunter is – knows he’s in gorilla and knows he’ll be on screen later to celebrate Stephanie’s win, which Seth thinks is going to be a sure-fire one.

Seth only wishes he could join them.


End file.
